


Mead

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drinking, Gen, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Holmes and Watson try the mead Holmes has brewed from his honey.





	Mead

**Author's Note:**

> Belated entry for watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #29: _I Swear To Drunk I'm Not God. Get someone plastered in today’s work._
> 
> Immediately follows [Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515943).

"It's remarkably potent, Holmes," I said after clearing my throat several times.

"Yes, quite," he agreed after tasting his own tumbler of mead. "What do you think of the taste?"

I took another contemplative sip, then another. "You know I'm not a connoisseur of these things," I protested when I could not find words adequate to answer the question.

"Do you find the taste sufficiently agreeable to continue drinking it?" Holmes persisted.

"Yes, of course," I said, having already taken several more sips. "It is quite good."

He held up the flask in inquiry and I allowed him to top off my glass.

In retrospect, that was a mistake, though I did not recognize the misstep until I attempted to get up from my chair to retire and found my footing so unsteady that I nearly fell in the fire. Holmes gallantly tried to catch me as I stumbled but ended up beside me on the floor. He began to laugh and I could not help but join him.

I was not so amused the next morning when I had a terrible headache to show for our indulgence. Holmes' pinched expression when he finally joined me in the kitchen said he shared my misery. "I think," I said slowly and quietly, "next time we ought to water it down a bit."


End file.
